The present invention relates tactical gear, and more particularly to retaining belts for tactical gear.
Current holsters limit the ability to carry accessory items (e.g. flashlights, tourniquets, batteries, magazines). They also require the user to purchase model-specific holsters, magazine pouches, and accessory pouches. Current belts also require the user to remove their belt from belt loops in order to remove their holster and accessory pouches. Conventional holsters and accessory pouches offer little in the way of concealed compartments for storing sensitive items (e.g. identity documentation, money, keys, maps, small quantities of medicine). Conventional tactical systems are not built with the strength required to double as a climbing harness. Individuals require a separate harness in order to rappel or climb.
Other systems currently utilized are built for specific sidearm models, and all require the additional purchase of accessory pouches. None solve this issue and none can double as a climbing harness.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tactical retainer belt that allows for the correct fitment of any sidearm, any magazine, and any tactical accessories without the need to purchase additional gear or pouches, thus lowering long-term costs for the user. This system allows the user the ability to rapidly adjust to mission or job changes by accommodating any load out.